deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/I Reject your Results and Substitute My Own!
This is a list of a few match ups in the Deadliest Warrior TV Series and a few DF Wiki (the three I could remember off the top of my head) matches where I disagree with the results and/or methods. I may turn this into a proper Top Ten List later. If you wish to disagree with me, be civil. =TV Series= Green Beret vs Spetsnaz This match, in my opinion, shows the inherent flaw with having a different person testing each weapon. For instance, in the pistol match, the determined the Makarov was a better pistol than the Beretta Model 92, because the Spetsnaz expert hit all the targets, while the Green Beret didn't. This says absolutely nothing about the pistols' performance, not even about the skill of the Green Beret or Spetsnaz operator, only that on that particular run, this particular ex-Spetsnaz got more hits than that particular ex-Green Beret. To test the training of Spetsnaz vs Green Beret, one would have to score averages of multiple Spetsnaz and Green Berets using the same weapons. To determine which weapon is better, one would have to test Beretta and the Makarov on a variety of issues, including average penetration, magazine capacity, muzzle velocity, range, and accuracy, as gathered using a single marksman for both pistols, to eliminate all other variables. Waffen SS vs Viet Cong As far as I'm concerned, this match looks to me as what would happen the SS and Viet Cong met in an open field. If they met in a jungle, considering the Viet Cong's tactics, the Nazis would never see them coming, perhaps losing a man to a mine or a booby trap, and then being picked off by snipers hidden in the jungle as they tried to get their wounded out of their. Also, pitting a flamethrower against a punji pit? Really? Admittedly I am guilty of this with my Apache vs Filipino Insurrectionist match (punji vs bow and arrow), but generally, I try to avoid this at all costs. Also, they should have tested a few more weapons, in my opinion, such as the STG-44 vs AK47 and the Panzershreck vs the RPG-2. Al Capone vs Jesse James James' totally ridiculous victory in this match is in part, in my opinion, due to the same problem as the "flamethrower vs punji pit". In this case, the MkII frag grenade vs the Winchester Rifle. The two weapons are not even remotely comparable. In order to test this fairly, one would need to add a new category and two new weapons. A fairer match up would be Winchester vs Springfield 1903 or other common bolt-action rifle of the 1930s, while the Mk II frag could be pitted against dynamite, for instance. Roman vs Rajput This one might be the case if it was, as the show featured, one Rajput vs one Roman, however, if an army of Rajput came up against the Roman Army, or even a five-on-five, things would turn out differently. As an army, the Romans thrown there pila and then created a shield wall and stabbed between them, not slashed, with their gladius as they advanced. The Rajput's weapons would not be able to get past the shield wall, while the Rajput armies, who seemed to fight more as individuals, would be have been overwhelmed. Sun Tzu vs Vlad the Impaler Again, this might be the case in a one-on-one match if Vlad took Sun Tzu by surprise, but in an army-on-army fight, Sun Tzu wouldn't face Vlad directly, he'd lead him into an field soak in Linseed oil and fire flaming arrows into it as Vlad's army passed, then filled the air with repeating crossbow bolts fired from concealed, preferably uphill positions. Gunpowder isn't going to do you any good when your in the middle of a burning field, and your powder is exploding in your face! Not to mention, in a one-on-one match Sun Tzu wouldn't fight Vlad directly, he'd cut his throat in his sleep or slip poison into his drink. =Deadliest Fiction Matches= David Koresh vs Osama Bin Ladin OK, this is an old match I saw a while ago. The main problem here, if my memory serves me correctly, is the match was voted solely on the weapons. The problem here is that, is that Koresh had no combat experience, Bin Ladin had experience fighting the Soviets in Afghanistan. For instance, with the sniper rifles, people gave Koresh the win for his MacMillan Tac-50, but basically, what we have a guy with a Tac-50 and no sniper training vs a guy with a Dragunov who knows what he's doing. The guy with experience will win 99.9% of the time. Sun Tzu vs all of his opponents Again, this seems to me like a case of maybe in a one-on-one stand up fight, but that's not Sun Tzu's style, he'd use ambush tactics, lead them into a trap, choose the terrain where he can use his best weapons (flaming arrows and the repeating crossbow) to the greatest effect. Mattias Nilsson vs Mr. Grimm This match is one of many, many case where the weapons set chosen makes all the difference. Nilsson might have lost armed with the weapons the match creator gave him, but give him the weapons he had against Akemi Homura and he'd easily win the battle. Category:Blog posts